The existing solutions for sanitizing interiors and air conditioning systems of automotive vehicles are based on technologies that use various resources, among these the application of chemical products and manual mechanical intervention, vaporization/nebulization system for chemical products, oxi-sanitizing of interiors, which consists of applying ozone, among others.
Among the conventional practices, some drawbacks stand out that deserve mention, for example;                1) Application of chemical products and manual mechanical intervention:                    This method needs technically skilled labor, which increases the application cost;            Mechanical intervention does not reach all possible contaminated spots due to its limitation, besides taking more time for its execution;            Chemical products (those that do not comply with regulatory standards) applied can cause general discomfort to users, due to possible human allergic sensitivity.                        2) Vaporization/nebulization system for chemical products:                    A deficiency of this system is its limitation in solving sanitizing and odor problems, compromising its efficiency and effectiveness;            It compromises the final quality of the services rendered.                        3) Oxi-sanitizing of interiors:                    A deficiency of this technique is the risk that the application of ozone in interior environments can in a general way harm the health of users;            In improperly measured amounts, ozone concentration in interior environments can cause respiratory discomforts, nausea, mucous membrane oxidation, among other things.                        
In the face of this situation and the deficiencies inherent in current sanitizing practices, we were motivated to develop equipment capable of accomplishing in the internal environment of a vehicle total removal of odors without the use of chemical agents, in compliance with the focus of this application.
The prior art includes some patent documents that deal with the matter in question, like Brazilian Patent No. PI9306305-9—“PROCESS AND SYSTEM FOR AIR DISINFECTION IN AIR CONDITIONING DUCTS,” which claims a process to disinfect air that consists of aerosol type vaporization of a deodorant of quaternary ammonia compound, more specifically benzyl ammonium chloride, nonpoisonous and substantially nonvolatile, mixed in water which by means of microvaporizers goes through the air flow in the duct.
The above solution, although appealing in order to disinfect air in air conditioning ducts, has a limitation factor in the matter of aerosol vaporization, which will certainly not go through the whole pipe, making its application ineffective, and also it utilizes ammonia as a disinfectant, which, although not poisonous, may not be tolerated by some organisms, resulting in adverse allergic reactions.